A Lover's Promise
by Em Kay Who
Summary: There is nothing more sacred then that of a promise from a lover. (Corresponds with my other two stories, 'A Mother's Love' and 'A Father's Choice'. Prior knowledge of those stories not necessary.)


**A/N: Hello, loves! Here's a little one-shot I've been working on that corresponds with my other two stories, 'A Mother's Love' and 'A Father's Choice.' Prior knowledge if those two stories is not necessary, they can be viewed as separate stories :) I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC.**

* * *

The Doctor heaved a heavy sigh as he lifted the grating in the Control Room and lowered himself to repair a few loose wires under the console. Rose was, for the moment, safely tucked away in her TARDIS bedroom, speaking to her mum on the phone. Today had been close. When it came down to it, he was forced to make a choice. And he chose to sacrifice himself to give Rose just a bit more time with her dad. He knew Pete had figured out exactly what needed to be done to right the world, but he was also aware that the man needed a bit more time to work up the courage to do what must be done. That was not a fault he could blame him for. It was all the Doctor's fault really. He knew taking Rose back to see her parent's wedding was a risk, but taking her to be with her father as he died, not once, but twice, was downright stupid. But he couldn't tell her no, he couldn't deny her that one wish, and he couldn't blame her. Dying alone, it wasn't something you wanted for a loved one. How could he not see how tempted she would be to save the man? True he'd given her a small warning, but how could she possibly understand the affects it would have? She wasn't the last and only Time Lord. He was. It was his responsibility to teach her and help her understand, and he had failed her. He told her all she needed to do was say sorry, and she did, but it was really him who should be apologizing to her.

Not only that, but after she saved her father, he started acting like a jealous, foolish ape. The problem was, he was scared. Seeing the way Rose looked at the father she'd never known, frightened him to his very core. Before he met Rose, if someone had told him just how much he'd come to rely on the presence of a nineteen year old human girl, he would have laughed in their face. But here he was, praying to every deity that he wasn't sure existed, that Rose wouldn't leave him. That he wouldn't drive her away.

Rose appeared suddenly as she poked her head under the grating. "Doctor?"

The Time Lord swore, shocking himself on the wires in the process. "A little warning next time might be nice. I'm handled sensitive equipment here. One wrong move and we'll be hurtling through the Vortex and ending up who knows where!"

"So pretty much a normal day then?" She giggled, despite looking like she'd just been crying. Again.

"Hilarious," he grunted. "You're mum alright then?"

"Yep," she answered. When she left it at the he gave a mental sigh of relief. At least she wasn't requesting he take her home.

"Well, you'll still have to wait a bit before we can go anywhere. I need to let the TARDIS calibrate with these new wires."

She gave a small, nervous smile. "That's perfect, actually, 'cause I was wondering if we could talk?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. Talk? Wasn't that what they were doing now? What could she possibly want to talk about? Fear suddenly struck him. What if she changed her mind? What if she wanted did want him to take her back home? Trying to push those thoughts away, he gave her a nonchalant shrug. "Go on then," he urged.

"Actually, Doctor," she bit her bottom lip, "do you think we could go somewhere more comfortable? Maybe the library or the kitchen'?"

"Don't see why not," he answered cautiously, pulling himself out from under the console and replacing the grating. Grabbing her hand, he led her down the hall to the kitchen he'd so rarely used before Rose's appearance in his life. Now it seemed like the pair where there constantly, both separately and together. After preparing them both a cuppa (and silently telling himself that making her a cup of tea was _not_ domestic), the Doctor sat them both down at the table and gestured for her to begin talking.

Rose took a sip of her tea, clearly stalling for time, before she finally blurted out, "The thing is, you really scared me today."

"Rose, listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was being stubborn and-"

"Not then! You scared me when you... when you died? Or whatever happened to you when that Reaper got ya." She took a shuddering breath. "You were gone, Doctor. Just gone. and I was all alone."

"You had your mum and dad," he pointed out gently.

"Not really though. Besides, they were't _you_."

The Doctor's breath caught in his throat. "Rose..."

She continued, staring down into her cup, "And I know, I know we haven't known each other that long, but I just can't imagine my life without you in it. I just couldn't bear it." She cleared her and looked up. "So there. I just... I just wanted you to know that."

"I... Uh... I'm," the Doctor sputtered in shock. She had just voiced everything he was feeling towards her.

Rose smiled and covered his hand with hers. "It's okay, Doctor. You don't have to say anything in return. I don't expect you to feel-"

"But I do!" he rushed to say, flipping his hand so he was now gripping hers. "I know I said some things earlier, harsh things that I didn't mean. But you have to know, for what it's worth, I feel the same way. That you do, I mean."

'Yeah?"

"Yes."

She shook her head. "You don't have to say just because-"

"Sh." The Doctor kissed the palm of her hand. "Rose, I promise."

* * *

"Doctor?"

"Mm?" The Doctor looked up from the book he had been perusing, surprised to find Rose standing before him. It was late and she had retired to her bedroom in her mother's flat on the Powell Estate nearly two hours previously. "Everything okay?" he asked, making room on the sofa so she could sit next to him. It had been just over twenty-four hours since they left Mickey in the parallel universe and it had been a long, exhausting day of sorting through and packing up Mickey's flat.

Rose nodded and curled into the Doctor's side, resting her head on his shoulder. "Just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" he asked, resting his head on top of hers.

"For today. You were great, going through Mickey's things and dealing with Mum. I know it's all a bit domestic for you, but I appreciate you letting us stay here for the night. I think Mum just needed to know I was close by. We can leave tomorrow after breakfast."

"Rose, we can stay as long as you want or need. Don't worry about me. And as for today, it was the least I could do. This whole mess was my fault to begin with."

She crinkled her nose. "Hush. I don't want to have that argument again."

He chuckled and wound his arm around her, drawing her in to lean on his chest. "Okay. So where would you like to go next?"

"I dunno" She shrugged. "Somewhere fun."

"Rose Tyler, everywhere I take you is fun!"

Rose giggled and turned her head, placing a light kiss on his chest. "I know."

"How about a concert? Maybe... I dunno... Elvis?" he offered.

"Really?!" she exclaimed. "Can I dress up?"

"Course you can"

She began tracing different patterns lightly across his chest. "Will you?"

"Dress up? Well," he drew out, holding back a shiver, "I might be convinced to try a new do."

"Promise?"

The Doctor wrapped both arms around her tightly. "Yes, Rose, I promise."

* * *

"No, no, no!" the Doctor shouted as he stormed towards the TARDIS doors. Roughly flinging the doors open, he chucked the TARDIS instruction manual right into the heart of a supernova. If he had been thinking more clearly, he probably wouldn't have done sun a harsh maneuver, but right now he was angry. The handbook had told him that finding a way back to Rose was impossible and he disagreed, thank you very much. There had to be a way to get her back, there just _had_ to be. What was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to just go on without Rose? He had been prepared, back at Canary Wharf, to lose her to the parallel world, knowing she'd be safe and sound with her mum and Mickey. He knew, without a doubt, that Pete would take care of them. But then Rose had come back, like she was wont to do, and given him hope. Hope that they would make it through this, hope that Rose had been right and they would never be split up.

As Rose lost her her grip, that hope was dashed, pulled from him just as quickly as the parallel version of Pete Tyler appeared and disappeared with Rose in his arms. Oh, he was thankful the man had been there to catch her, he couldn't even process the alternative, but he was angry. Angry at the Daleks, and Cybermen, and bloody Torchwood. Angry that his TARDIS had fallen into that damn parallel universe in the first place so many months before. What he was most angry about was how Rose had invaded every bit of his life and he'd just allowed it! This silly, brilliant, beautiful human girl had moved herself into his TARDIS and left little bits of her everywhere he went. He knew if he went into the kitchen right now he would find her dirty dishes piled in the sink. If he popped in the library he would find her trashy romance novels and magazines next to his favourite sofa. Even now, as he looked around the control room he spotted her purple shirt (a personal favourite of his) flung over one of the coral struts. Knowing her, Rose had probably flung it off to the side without a care in the world as she figured out which articles of clothing to take for her mum to launder.

He sighed heavily, slowly closing the doors as he sent a mental apology to his ship for treating her so roughly. It wasn't Her fault. It was his. All his. He knew, deep in his hearts he knew that there was no way he could get Rose back. Regret filled him as he lowered himself on the jump seat. What he would give just to speak to her one last time. There was so much he wanted to say, so many things had been left unspoken, if only he could tell her. If only he could say goodbye... The Doctor jumped to his feet and began a new search on the TARDIS monitor.

"I'll find a way, Rose. I promise."

* * *

It was cold. Really bloody cold. He cursed his human body. If he was still a full Time Lord he would not be dealing with this issue. He could go back inside the B and B they were staying at until Pete's zeppelin could pick them up in the morning, but the minute the door to the room Jackie had reserved him closed, he instantly felt claustrophobic. He'd knocked on Rose's door, hoping she'd be up for going on a little wander with him, but when she didn't answer, he'd realised she was in the shower. He quickly ran back to his room and found the spare note pad on the bedside table, jotted down his plans, before slipping the note under her door. He didn't want to worry her if she came looking for him when she was done.

Rose's voice broke through his musings. "Funny, this is is the exact spot I escaped to last time I was here."

The Doctor looked up and smiled as Rose settled herself next to him, draping a blanket over them in the process. 'Yeah?"

"It was late, I couldn't sleep, and I just needed to get away. Wasn't out here very long before Dad found me and eventually convinced me to go back inside before I froze to death."

"Well, I'm glad for that. Universes would have ended if you were frozen."

She rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder with hers. "Shut up."

"So... Dad?" he questioned.

"No, I'm Rose," she teased back.

He huffed. "Ha. Ha. You know what I mean. You and Pete. Everything good there? Must be if you're calling him dad."

"Yeah," she smiled softly, "it is. Sometimes I still call him Pete out of habit. I mean, we've had our ups and downs, but he's really been there for me, ya know? And he loves Mum to bits and just adores Tony. It's nice."

"Ah, yes, Tony Tyler. I'm quite excited to meet him. A little brother! That's brilliant!"

"He's pretty amazing. I'm happy, you know. I mean, I'd prepared myself to leave them all, my parents and Tony, but there's a part of me that's glad now. Now I get to watch my little brother grow. Makes me feel sort of guilty and confused though, cause I'm still disappointed at the same time. I'm still hurt because you, he," she corrected, "didn't want me."

"Oh, Rose." The Doctor pulled her in for a hug. "He did want you, so badly, but he couldn't keep you."

"Why?"

"The timelines. When he considered keeping you with him, your timelines just stopped," he told her.

She frowned. "What does that mean?"

He tugged his ear. "Could mean lots of things, but mostly likely it meant that if you stayed with him, you wouldn't have survived long. His time's running out, Rose, and it's going to be bad. What he did, he did to protect you, and to give himself a second chance. A chance on the slow path."

"Because he's you," she whispered.

"Yeah. Is that alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good. That's good," he said, his voice rising in pitch.

Rose pulled away so she could look him in the eye. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Eventually," the Doctor answered as honestly as possible.

"Will we?"

"Oh, we'll be fantastic, Rose. I promise."

* * *

The Doctor stared at the small creature that now rested quietly on his wife's chest. He was smitten, there was no other word for it. He was one hundred percent smitten and incandescently in love with this little girl. His little girl. His daughter. He'd been a father before, as he'd once told Rose, but after the Time War, he never thought he'd have the opportunity, no the privilege, to have the title again. It was something he would cherish until the end of his days.

It had been just under an hour since his daughter had entered the world. After both mother and daughter were deemed healthy, the doctors, nurses, and Jackie, had all left to give Rose and the Doctor time to bond with their baby. It had been a loud few minutes as their little girl made known her displeasure at no longer being safe in her mother's womb, but as soon as Rose shifted her hospital gown and allowed the baby to lay on her bare chest, she quickly quieted down.

"You know," Rose said softly, running a hand over the baby's soft, downy head, "we still haven't picked a name."

The Doctor furrowed his brow. "I thought we agreed on Nova."

"We did," she confirmed, "but he haven't decided on a middle name."

"Yes, we did! Marion. Her middle name is going to be Marion."

"Wait, you were being serious?"

"Course I was," he said, sounding affronted. "Rose, I'm always serious."

She held back her exclamation of shock, so as not to disturb the baby, but still gave him a raised eyebrow. "Whatever you say, John Smith."

He gave her a playful smirk. "Oi! That's Doctor Tyler-Smith, ta so much."

"So, you seriously want her middle name to be Marion? Why? I don't have a strong emotional attachment to it or anything. It's just a name Mum picked out cause she thought it sounded nice."

"I have an emotional attachment to it though. I mean, it's a part of you, Rose Marion Tyler."

"That's Rose Marion Tyler-Smith, ta so much," she countered.

He smiled. "I want her to have your middle name, a piece of you to carry with her always. Please?"

"If it means that much to you, sure." Rose leaned down to kiss the top of the baby's head. "Nova Marion Tyler-Smith, welcome to the world, my love."

At that exact moment, Rose's stomach growled. The Doctor chuckled. "Hungry?"

"Famished!"

"I have no idea why," he bantered. "What would you like, my wife? Anything you want, I'll get."

She pretended to think for a minute before giving the answer he knew was coming. "Chips!"

He winked and jumped to his feet. "Your wish is my command."

"Not from the canteen though!" Rose added. "Could you go to that little place down the street? Please?"

The Doctor pretended to sigh dramatically. "Fine, it you insist." Bending down, he kissed the top of his daughter's head. "I'll be back soon, precious girl. Take care of your mum for me while I'm gone."

Rose smiled at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Hurry back."

"I will, Rose. I promise."

* * *

"I'm never going to understand!" the young girl in front of him said with a familiar pout.

The Doctor held back a grin. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he didn't take her seriously. "Course you will," he encouraged. "You were so close this last time, just one number off."

"I hate maths!"

"Understandable, but unfortunately you still have to take it, at least for a few more years."

The ten year old huffed in annoyance. "Don't know why. I'm not smart enough to need it for a job or anythin' when I'm older."

He reeled back in shock. "Who says you're not smart?!"

"No one's said it, I just know," she admitted.

"You're wrong. You are brilliant. Positively brilliant. Even if maths isn't your strong point, you are by far one of the smartest people I've ever met."

"You're just sayin' that."

"I am not!" he insisted. "Have I ever lied to you? No, I have not."

She looked at him hopefully. "You mean it?" she asked.

The Doctor grinned and adjusted his bow tie. "Rose Tyler, I promise."

* * *

 **Please review! xoxo**


End file.
